Attemting Murder
by nintendofreakgc2
Summary: Rating went up because of violence. The title says it all. Mushroom troops bust into Mario's house. Find out why.
1. Surprise

Attemting Murder 

Mario sat at the table in their kitchen, playing with a rubber band. He was quite bored. Luigi was on a walk and he was impatiently wating for him to get back so they could go play tennis at the castle's tennis cortes. Suddenly, his door was kicked open, breaking the lock and making the door slam against his wall, making a hole.

"What the hell?" Mario shouted. The intruders were about ten mushroom troops with their machine guns cocked ready to fire. "What are you guys doing!"

"Mario, get down! Get down!" one of them commanded. Mario obeyed, laying down and putting his hands on his head. He stayed like that for about two minutes until they stopped searching his house and he heard one say, "Area clear." All of the troops came back to Mario and told him he could stand up.

"Man, I thought they were after me," thought Mario. "Now whats going on?" he demanded.

"Sir, you're in danger," one of the troops responded.

"What! How? Whats going on?" So many questions to ask.

"Sir, you're, uh...in danger of being assasinated..."

Mario's confused face turned shocked.

So how is it? please review. this chapter was short


	2. Discovery

The troops escorted Mario into a hidden shelter inside a forest with more troops waiting there. They walked inside and locked the door down with about five locks. Then they took Mario downstairs and put him in a corner.

"Now that we're here, can you guys tell me whats going on?" asked Mario, still a little shocked from the incident.

"I'm sorry but we've already told you everything we know," answered one of the troops.

Suddenly they all heard an explosion and they ordered Mario into a hole in the floor.

"Its good I took a martial arts class before this," thought Mario. Then scilence. An uneasy scilence. Mario's eyes grew wider. The suspense was killing him. Then machine gun blasts and screams were heard, and it all went quiet again. He climbed partway up the ladder so he could see what happened, poking his head out of the hole. He saw three humans in black clothing. One of them was dead.

"Wheres Mario!" one of them said.

The one who seemed to be the leader cursed. "They said he was here!"

Mario grabbed one of the mushroom troop's postols and snuck up and out of the ladder, hiding behind a wall.

"What was that?" one of them said. They cocked their guns and apporched the hole. Then Mario jumped out from his cover, blasting away on both of them, falling to the ground. One of them was alive.

"Who are you working for!" demanded Mario.

He didn't hesitate to answer. "Your government..." He started coughing. "The Chancellor wants-" He started coughing again and set his head down, dead.

Mario's heart was struck with surprise. The Chancellor? Why?

"I've gotta get out of here," said Mario in a shakey voice, running up the steps and out the door with his pistol, the only one he could trust. 


	3. To the Castle

Luigi sat in the easychair with a worried expression on his face. They had just informed him that Mario was in danger of being assasinated. Now Luigi had troops outside his house, just in case he was being targeted too.

"I can't just sit here while my brother is in danger. I have to do something," thought Luigi. But there was nothing he could do but pray he was alright.

Mario ran through the woods, twigs cutting into his flesh. He tripped and slammed his face into a tree, jumping straight back up and running, noticing his nose was bleeding. He was panicking. Finally he reached the end of the woods, the panic letting off a little.

"I've got to get to the castle," said Mario to himself. But he couldn't be seen, so he went to visit a friend.

Mario slammed on the door. A goomba answered.

"Oh, Mario! How are you?" Goompa(from Paper Mario)greeted.

"I can't stay. Do you have any clothes i can borrow?" said Mario quickley.

"Uh, I think I have one thing. But Mario, whats going on? You seem-"

"Quick, get it. I can't explain now."

"Alright, alright." He ran into his house and came back out with a black overcoat.

Mario grabbed it and started walking off. "Thanks," he called back. Goompa's forhead wrinkled up in confusion, then shrugged and went back inside.

Mario slipped on the overcoat, covering his famous clothes and taking off his hat, stuffing it in a pocket. He tried to cover his face with the collar of his overcoat.

When he reached a town, he was releived, even though anyone around could be looking for him. Then he saw a human talking into their shirt's collar like he was a securety guard. They were onto him. 

He slipped into the crowd leading to a train.

"Uh, when's the next train to Toad Town coming?" Mario asked a mushroom at the ticket booth.

"The next one to Toad Town? Only about a half hour," replied the mushroom.

"Okey, I'd like one ticket to Toad Town please."

"Okay, can I see some I.D.?"

"Shit, its at my house," thought Mario. A frustrated look came across his face.

"Sir, are you okay?" Mario just walked away without a reply. How was he going to get there? He started looking around for cars with keyes in them. After a while he found one. Mario picked up a rock and threw it at the window, unlocking it and jumping into the car, screeching the tires as he drove off. The police would be on him soon, but he had to get to the castle. He needed answers before it was too late. 


	4. The Chase is On

Mario heard sirens. They were after him. He switched into high gear, pushing the car to go faster. A traffic car got in his way and he was forced to swerve into oncoming traffic. A police unit rammed Mario's car in the back, thrashing his head forward. He drove back onto the right side of the road, taking a sharp turn on an intersection. That lost a few of them. The remaining police were still in close pursuit. He turned up some steps, leading to a park. A unit caught up to him and tried to spin him out by pushing the left side of his front bumper into Mario's backright bumper. Unfortiunatley for the unit, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and he smashed into a tree. Another one down.

Mario flew off a ledge on the park, slamming right back onto the road, clipping his front bumper on a civillian car, the bumper flying off and hitting a policeman's window, shattering it. Mario was forced into oncoming again and had to swerve left to evade a civillian car, but his efforts were in vain. The civillian smashed into the back of his car, spinning him out.

Mario touched his forhead and looked at his hand, which had blood on it. He turned the key and after two attempts to turn it on, the engine started. This delay gave the cops a lot of time, so by then they were right on his tail. Speeding off again, Mario drove through a narrow alley as police followed. A unit caught Mario off guard. The unit was parked in front of the alley. Mario cursed. He was going to have to go right through it. Luckily the unit was parked so it faced him, so he could use it as a ramp. When Mario got quite close, the policeman ditched his car and ran to saftey. Mario sped up, slamming into the front of the policecar and went flying into the air. His car flipped and landed on its right side. Not exactly how he planned it.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and tried to open his door, but the crash had jammed it, so he had to kick open his windshield, partially cutting his leg. The policeman ordered him to get down. Instead, he lashed out, doing a spin kick and then punching the policeman onto the ground. Mario took the cop's radio so he could hear what they were doing, then he limped over to a moving car, which stopped when Mario got in front of it.

"Get out of the car!"ordered Mario, drawing his pistol. The civillian obediently got out and Mario got in. At least it was nicer than the other one. He stepped on the gas, the police stuck in the traffic jam his crash caused. The cops were outdone...for now. 


End file.
